


Spend the day

by Awsed



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alpha Edgar Vargas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, omega Nny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsed/pseuds/Awsed
Summary: Nny stays at Edgar’s house and has an issue he needs help with
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Spend the day

Nny lied awake in Edgar’s bed looking up at the ceiling as Edgar snored softly softly beside him. Nny had kicked the covers off of himself as he panted, the only sounds that filled the room were Nny’s breathy pants and Edgar’s soft snuffles. 

Edgar was on his side facing Nny, on arm over his own chest and the other under his head. Nny was red and blushing all over, sweat coated his skin as he glared furiously as the ceiling as if it was its fault it would make it go away. Nny had abandoned the sweats and t-shirt Edgar had let him barrow, now on the floor forming a small pile next to the bed. He was only in his boxers, which were again, Edgar’s. The boxers were way to big for him, even Edgar being slightly underweight himself Johnny was so much more raw boned. 

Moon light shined down in to the room, illuminating Edgar’s glasses that were on the table on Edgar’s side of the bed, the ceiling, along with Edgar and Nny them selfs. Nny was hard and he hated it. 

He tried to deny it and to not focus on the issue at hand, but the tent in his boxers were obvious. It was just there looking back at him like a sore thumb. Nny looked away and back up at the ceiling finding it more interesting now then it was before. Nny couldn’t help the slight whine that escaped his thin, dry, cracked lips on accident. Nny loathed the noise he made, it was absolutely repulsive. Nny had to suppress a gag from how mortified and disgusted he was at his own body’s reactions. 

His glands let out another wave of his flagrant smell of roses and faint copper. He felt himself gag again but then jumped up when he felt some one touch his arm. 

Nny turned his head to a worried looking Edgar, olive green eyes meeting ebony ones as Edgar looked him straight in the eye. 

“Nny....... are you okay?” Edgar said slowly, as if he was avoiding a mine or to scared to say the wrong the thing. Edgar had always been uncharacteristically submissive for an alpha, basically a living, breathing, walking door mat. But he had a way with his words, Edgar has always been very articulated, especially around Nny. Nny kept eye contact with Edgar, edgars expression not wavering, keeping his neutral concerned look. Nny slowly turned his body towards Edgar’s, his body only getting sweatier and redder. 

“No.” Was all Nny said, his emotions going insane and feeling like his physical body was dying but he kept his face unreadable, neutral, almost like Edgar’s, except concern lightly washed over his face. Edgar had already removed his hand from Nny’s arm yet he just noticed now, he wanted the contact back......

“Is there anything you want me to do for you?” Edgar asked, always carful with his words, always being honest yet telling Nny what he wants to hear. Nny moves his head up slightly, his eyes half lidded with lust. 

“I want...... I want you to........” Nny fumbled over his words and shuddering, not being able to find the words he was looking for. His mind turning to much from his bodily needs. 

“I want you to do it to me........” Nny said vaguely, not giving an actual answer to Edgar’s question. But to Nny those were all the words he needed to say to Edgar, Edgar knew him, Edgar would know what he was talking about. Edgar gave him a quizzical look then slowly bright his hand up again to touch Nny’s arm once again. Nny stayed still waiting for Edgar to proceed with his action. Edgar’s hand slowly moved up to his boney shoulder and let it rest there for the time being. 

“Do what to you?” Nny was surprised that Edgar wasn’t getting it. His face probably said it all. How did Edgar not get what he was saying? It was clear as day what he wanted, what he wanted Edgar to do to him.........

“Don’t you know?” Nny kept looking at Edgar, reading his expression. Edgar’s face was no longer neutral concern but now nervousness. Edgar thought for a minute, looking off to the side of the room then back at Nny. 

“You want me to have sex with you.” Edgar could smell Nny’s strong pheromone, it filling up the entire room and possibly apartment. The tent in his boxers were an obvious give away as well too. Edgar was also going to admit that Nny’s scent was mainly him a bit riled up as well. Nny looked at Edgar for a moment then slowly nodded his head. 

“Yes..... I want you to.” Edgar made the first move. He slide his hand slowly and carefully up Nny’s neck until it was resting on the back of his head. Edgar slowly pulled Nny in for a kiss and Nny leaned in. 

Their dry, chapped, pale, lips met each other for a kiss. It was longingly and simple, it lasted for a few minted before they pulled away from each other. Their body’s grew closer together until their chests were touching, lust and desire controlling both of them in that very moment. They kissed each other once again, this time not lasting for more than a few mere seconds. Edgar brought Nny’s stick figure like body on top of his, he sat up and they kissed again, Nny now being in Edgar’s lap. 

Edgar hooked his thumb under the boxers that Nny was wearing that were all to loose on him. They basically fell down when Edgar pulled on them. Edgar pulled them all the way off of Nny’s bird like skinny legs, revealing his beating red cock and dripping hole that had soiled his boxers. 

Nny panted and looked down at his need, his hands resting on Edgar’s shoulders as he shook slightly in anticipation. Edgar pulled his own boxers down, revealing his own cock that was just as hard and leaking as Nny’s was. Edgar pulled Nny closer, his arms wrapping around him, on hand resting in his bottom and the other on his slender shoulder. Nny letted his forehead rest against Edgar’s shoulder as Edgar helped him sink down on to the intruding organ. 

Edgar rubbed Nny’s back and kissed his neck as he slowly sank down on to him at his own pace. Nny whimpered as he was almost fully seated down in Edgar, letting out a hiss and a slight moan once he was. Nny shook as he was filled to the brim, he could see the slight bump in his own all to scrawny looking stomach. Edgar continued to rub at Nny’s shoulder in an effort to relax him, to let the tension wash away from him. Nny’s eyes rolled up in to the back of his head from the fullness in his womb, it was slightly uncomfortable considering how slender he was but the pleasure over powered it. Edgar waited a few seconds for Nny to adjust while comforting and kissing his shoulder and collar bone. God Nny was to skinny, deathly skinny. He could probably hook his finger under his collar bone. 

“Are you ready for me to move?” Edgar whispered softly in to Nny’s ear, he could feel Nny’s entire body shudder when he did. He then felt a nod against his shoulder and took que to start moving. 

He lifted Nny’s hips up and grinded him back down on to his cock. Johnny dug his finger nails in to Edgar’s shoulder when they started to grind against one another. Nny went limp against Edgar’s shoulder as he let out soft moans. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the soft plaps of skin meeting each other when Edgar pulled Nny down along with Nny’s soft moans and Whimpers and Edgar’s low grunts. 

Edgar started to build a faster pace, he felt Nny move his arms so the were wrapped around his neck, Nny’s hot breaths moans, pants, and whimpers were right in his ear, it was one of the biggest turn on’s Edgar had ever had. He continued to get faster with his movements and started to get a little rougher with Johnny’s frail body. Edgar heard him gasp and let out a louder moan than before, god he loved Nny’s sounds. 

Nny felt Edgar thrust in and out of him in a fast, hard pace, hitting his prostate almost every time. Every time he did it felt like fire works went off in Nny. 

Drool escaped his thin lips and hit against Edgar’s chest, running down to his stomach, how embarrassing..... Nny whimpered as Edgar picked up the pace once again, he was being slammed down against Edgar like if he was his own personal flesh light. Nny moaned out as Edgar kept hitting his spot over and down over again. 

He gasped as he felt Edgar wrap his hand around his cock, it was all to intense. Nny came while clinging to Edgar for dear mercy as he kept up the brutal pace. 

Edgar looked down at Nny when he felt him cum in his hand and god it was beautiful. Nny’s eyes had rolled up to the back of his head once again, his entire face was red with drool coating his lips and dripping down his chin. Edgar slammed Nny down on to his cock as he came in side of him. He felt his knot form as the slight bump in Nny’s stomach got a little bigger. His knot locked them together so that they couldn’t separated from each other. Nny went limp against Edgar once again trying to catch his breath from the mind blowing orgasm he just had, he felt tears drip down his face and his body relax. Nny was just to tired now, to tired to complain, to tired to even speak. Yet he didn’t want to sleep, he needed to stay awake.

“You ok?...... sorry, I was a little rough.” Edgar said as he rubbed Nny’s back. He felt a weak nod against his shoulder as Nny started to drift in and out of sleep. 

“It’s ok......” Nny mumbled then promptly passed out still connected to Edgar. Edgar patted him and made them more comfortable, and followed after Nny.


End file.
